


Dragon Simon Drabbles and one-shots

by Guywhowritesgay



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Drabble, Dragon Simon Snow, Kinda, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, baz is tired, stubborn Simon snow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guywhowritesgay/pseuds/Guywhowritesgay
Summary: Simon Snow, but if he was slightly more dragon
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Dragon Simon Drabbles and one-shots

**Author's Note:**

> I have been obsessed with this idea and I have decided to just made drabbles and one-shots of Simon if he were more dragon. Crashing-Sun is my tumblr where I laid out some ideas I had that inspired this. I actually have a developed backstory that I’ll probably post in this work as to why Simon is the way he is

  
“Snow.” 

“No.” 

“ _ Snow.” _

“ _ No.” _

_ “Simon!”  _

_ “What!” _

Baz was glaring at Simon from the doorway to their bedroom. He’d gotten home from work and had found the house quieter than it should’ve been, which meant something was wrong. 

That something was, of course, his boyfriend curled up in bed, guarding a few shiny things he’d collected from around the house. 

This happens every now and then— ever since getting back from America, Simon’s innate dragon instincts have been showing up in unusual ways, such as an increased temper or feeling protective of his nest, which in this case, was their shared flat. They’d moved in together officially just over two months ago, after the debacle at Watford had been settled. They’d learned a lot about Simon’s dragon side during that situation. 

Right now, Simon was displaying his hoarding instinct, which Baz found incredibly inconvenient.

“Give me back my things, Snow.” Baz sighed, crossing the room towards the bed they shared. 

“I’m keeping them safe,” Simon protested, gathering his pile of  _ things _ in his arms and holding them close.

Baz took a minute to survey Simon’s hoard. He spotted his and Simon’s laptops, a thermos, several ornate knickknacks that Baz had decorated the flat with, a few decorative silverware utensils, a picture frame (the photo had been taken out a while ago and never put back in), and Simon’s old cross necklace. 

That last item meant that Baz couldn’t get too close. 

“No, what you’re doing is being ridiculous. Don’t make me call Dr. Wellbelove.” Baz reasoned with him. This remark made Simon’s eyes flash dangerously. 

Last time he’d had an episode like this, it took Dr. Wellbelove sedating him to snap him out of it. Now, Simon refused to let Agatha’s dad anywhere near his nest.

“Can I have your watch?” Simon asked, and before Baz could answer, he lunged forward and snatched it off of Baz’s wrist.

“ _ Simon Snow!”  _ Baz snapped, the bite in his voice making Simon recoil. “For Merlin’s sake, you’re being obnoxious.” 

Simon blinked. 

Baz stretched his palm out. “Give me my watch back. Now.” 

Simon huffed, causing two plumes of smoke to rise out of his nostrils. 

“Snow, if you spit fire at me again, so help me Morgana, I will make you sleep outside.”

“ _ Noooo,”  _ Simon whined, though he curled up tighter with his hoard. 

Baz shoved his hands in his pockets out of frustration, but when he felt something there, he smiled with an idea. He slowly pulled a coin out of his pocket, and watched as Simon focused his vision on the shiny metal. 

“Do you want the coin, Snow?” Baz asked cooly, waving the coin slowly back and forth in the air. He watched Simon tense up and follow the coin with his eyes. 

“I’ll give you the coin if you put everything back where you found it, okay?” Baz looked at him sternly. Simon nodded, his eyes still glued to the coin.

“First put the cross away,” Baz requested. Simon hesitated before slowly moving away from his hoard. He took the cross in his hands and carried it to the closet, where he then deposited it in a book stored on the top shelf. Next he carried the two computers to the desk in the corner of the room, and placed the thermos there as well. 

“I can put the silverware back, if you put the picture back in the frame and put the decorations back where they belong,” Baz said, walking over to him and pressing the coin into his warm hand. Simon closed his fist around it protectively and then went to go return things to the place they belong. 

Baz gathered the silverware in his hands and carried them to the kitchen, making sure to put them back neatly. One of his biggest pet peeves was having a messy silverware drawer. 

Once everything was in its place, Baz walked back to the bedroom, looking for Simon, but the room was empty. He next checked the living room, where Simon was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

Baz could tell just by Simon’s posture that he was embarrassed. He approached Simon from the back of the couch and wrapped his arms gently around him from behind as he leaned down into him. “Are you alright, Snow?” 

“How do you put up with me?” Simon mumbled into his hands. Baz rolled his eyes. 

“Bunce is paying me off,” he deadpanned, before letting go of of his boyfriend and walking around to find a place on the couch. 

“I’m serious, Baz,” Simon looked at him. “I’m a developmentally stunted dragon for Merlin’s sake. I have episodes like that where I completely lose it.” He looked down and sighed, dropping his hands to his lap. “Not to mention the times I become a  _ full _ dragon…” 

“You are quite the handful, Snow,” Baz laughed, recalling a week ago when Simon had lit fire to a new houseplant he’d gotten, because he was in the form of a full baby dragon, and he didn’t have control over himself like that yet.

“That doesn’t help,” Simon huffed. Once again, his huff was accompanied by plumes of smoke. Baz instinctively scooted away from him, which only made Simon feel worse. 

“Listen, Snow—“ 

“ _ Baz.”  _

Baz rolled his eyes. 

“Listen,  _ Simon, _ ” he took Simon’s hands and moved so that he was looking Simon in the eyes. “You aren’t at fault for who you are. Just like I’m not at fault for who I am. I’m a vampire, and you’re a dragon, and that’s just how everything turned out to be.” 

“Yeah, but I’m not a  _ normal  _ dragon. I’m...broken,” Simon mumbled. 

“Crowley, Snow—“ 

“Simon.” 

_ “Simon.  _ You aren’t broken,” Baz insisted, but Simon raised an eyebrow in protest— too much hanging around Baz meant that he’d picked up the habit.

“Not broken? Really? Normal dragons have control over themselves at this point. Dr. Wellbelove said that I have the mannerisms of a 10 year old dragon.” Simon growled a bit— a sign that his temper was rising. 

“Yes, but it’s not your fault, Sn—Simon,” Baz looked him in the eyes again, and noticed that Simon’s pupils had become slits. “It was Davy. He pumped you so full of magic that it stunted your growth and hid your dragon side. If you hadn’t given yourself wings in 8th year… Crowley, your dragon side might  _ still _ be hidden.” 

Simon’s eyebrows knit together in anger at the mention of his father, and his skin became hot to the touch. Baz pulled his hands away, allowing Simon the space he needed. 

“I’m going to go make dinner, find me when you’ve blown off some steam. And let me know if you need me to spell your wings visible again,” Baz said, flashing a brief smile before standing up and walking into the kitchen, turning his back on Simon. 

  
  



End file.
